Kgman04 as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Kgman04. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:37 Samey and Sugar. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Samey, and then you can audition for Sugar right after. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 13:38 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kgman04/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Auditions 13:38 <@TDIFan13> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:38 For the most part, yes, but I intend to distance Samey more from her sister. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:39 No. 13:39 <@TDIFan13> Yikes. 13:39 (: 13:39 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:39 No, I do not. 13:39 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Samey and your partner for this scene is Amy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:39 Kgman04 has changed nick to Samey04 13:39 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Amy13 13:40 * Amy13 walks into the cabin with Samey and gasps. 13:40 SAMEY! 13:40 What? What did I do this time? 13:40 I thought I told you to make my bed this morning. 13:40 What happened? :@ 13:40 Oh... 13:41 "Oh"? 13:41 Um, well, Jasmine and Sky and some other people wanted to walk along the beach... 13:41 So... 13:41 I forgot? 13:41 You prioritized Jasmine and Sky ahead of your own sister and the only thing you have to say is "I forgot"? 13:42 * Amy13 sits down on the bed and bursts into tears. 13:42 I mean, like, I can-- 13:42 Omigosh, Amy! 13:42 I JUST. 13:42 I NEED A MOMENT. 13:42 * Amy13 wails. 13:42 Are those like... forreal tears this time? 13:42 Of course! 13:42 I just don't understand why you treat me so badly... 13:42 I... I... 13:43 I've just been trying to be the best sister I can and I can't do it anymore. 13:43 Okay, I'll............ I'll make your bed now. 13:43 Is that better? 13:43 * Amy13 instantly snaps back to normal. 13:43 Make sure to fluff my pillows too. 13:43 Um, okay... :s 13:43 And don't get your dirty hands everywhere like last time! 13:44 Whatever you say. 13:44 Awww, Samey. 13:44 I love it when we compromise. 13:44 * Amy13 pats her insincerely and exits the cabin. 13:45 * Samey04 sighs. 13:45 We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions